One Hell of A Lover
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Grell and Sebastian have finally hit it off and things were going so well, that is until William enraged from jealousy killed Grell after Sebastian marked him as his mate. Now a grieving Sebastian must find Grell's soul before William can destroy it. Yaoi! Don't like don't read. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Hell of a Lover

Rating: M

Fandom: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: Main- Sebastian/Grell and *one-sided* Grell/Crazy!William

A/N: Okay, so recently I've been staying up most of the night bored. So I started watching anime again and I came across Black Butler. As I'm watching it of course as a fangirl I'm slashing almost anything. So when I saw Grell for the first time, the wheels in my head started to turn and then the plot bunnies started to nibble at my toes. I scrapped so many ideas before this one came out. It's incredibly OOC and for that I apologize for those who don't like that. So I will say this now... IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR S'MORES! Anyway this was supposed to be a One Shot, but I've started to work on a second part, but I suppose this could be read as a stand alone let me know what you think. Okay? Read/Comment/Fave! And get a muffin!

Sebastian had to admit...Undertaker really did lay Grell out beautifully. Sebastian stared down at the shinigami sadly and knelt down next to the coffin. The funeral wasn't until tomorrow so he took the time to say one last good bye. He reached over and stroked that beautifully pale cheek that was icy to the touch. Grell's red hair was flowing around him and his body was surrounded by red roses and carnations. He was dressed up in his red dress that Sebastian always thought made him look stunning. He stared down at Grells' neck, his heart tightening in his chest. He touched the spot fondly and tried one last time to feel that presence in the back of his mind that told him Grell was still there. It was in vain, but could you blame him?

His mating mark. A demon only takes one mate in their lifetime. Someone that they will spend eternity with. Someone the will love no matter what. It was ironic...he never thought he'd even so much as like the reaper when he first met him, yet Sebastian took the reaper into his arms, into his bed, and into his life.

That night their love making had been soft, gentle. It was a feeling Sebastian still holds to heart. Grell on his lap moving slowly while their fingers explored each others bodies. Sebastian had pushed Grell's hair back behind his shoulder their eyes never breaking, and he gave him a soft kiss. His hands wound around Grells' back and rubbed his skin and his lips had moved to the base of his neck where the muscle met the shoulder and bit down until he drew blood. In that moment the two were bound for eternity, demon and reaper.

Eternity was cut short though when William found out what had happened between the two he became enraged. When Grell had returned to the reaper world to get his list for the night William killed him in cold blood. Sebastian, feeling his mate's distress had run to his lover but he was too late. And William had disappeared with Grell's soul. Leaving a message in Grells' own blood: If I can't have him, no one can.

Sebastian pulled his hand away and moved it to Grell's hair. "So beautiful, my love. Even in death your beauty never fades," he said. He could practically feel Grell at his shoulder squealing like a love sick girl. A smile came to his lips at the thought. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Grells' one last time.

They were still so soft...still so full. They lacked their usual warmth but Sebastian didn't care. The feeling of their lips together one last time drowned the coolness of death. When he pulled away Sebastian simply rested his forehead against Grells' closing his eyes and allowed himself to fully grieve. No blubbering, no tears. Just silence as he sat there with his mate.

"You can have him back you know..." a voice sounded in the room. Sebastian didn't move or even acknowledge the voice. He just sat there next to his mate, his one and only. Undertaker sighed and approached the coffin and stood on the other side of it looking down at the two. "Sebastian...if you go find William and win back Grell's soul you may yet have a chance to save him, isn't that what you want? To have him back in your arms?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sebastian looked up at Undertaker with pain filled eyes and he looked down at Grell again. Yes...he would love to have Grell in his arms again. To be able to hold him close, to make love to him, whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He pushed back Grell's hair from his face in a loving gesture and looked up at Undertaker.

"Will you..."

"I will guard him with my life," Undertaker cut him off with one of his grins. "You're not the only one that loves him demon," he said. Sebastian nodded and leaned down to kiss Grell's lips one last time.

"I will get you back my love, I promise," he vowed and left quickly. He was going to find William, and when he did...he was going to destroy him. Undertaker watched the demon leave and looked at his young friend in the coffin. He smiled and pet his hand gently.

"You have one hell of a lover."

A/N: Okay so I know that some people on here have a DA account, if you see this on there by NimoehYuy that is me. I just don't want there to be any confusion. Read/Review and get some Grellybean Lovin'!


	2. Chapter 2

**_And Part 2 is up! _**

**_Thank you Nostalgic5947 for being the first reviewer and like I said in our notes here's that fluffy part I promised. Hope you like it. Just a reminder that this is all extremely OOC and it's like that for romance's sake. I happen to write fluffy romantic tragedies better than anything else with a side of angst._**

**_Anyway, this doesn't belong to me. If it did, Sebby and Grellybean would be married and William would be a dummy dum guy. ENJOY!_**

_Memories_

_Thoughts_

**_Notes_**

_Grell finally got his day with Sebastian and he had already planned just a quiet day with him. A simple picnic in the middle of the Phantomhive woods. Sebastian had to say he was surprised when the reaper showed up in normal clothes and a basket in hand. Another surprise came when Grell was actually quiet for once. The most he did was hold Sebastian's hand lacing their fingers together, Sebastian allowed this action as they made their way to the clearing. _

_Grell set it up nicely and they sat down together eating a peaceful lunch, and Sebastian had to admit, the reaper was a fascinating person. They talked about everything from music, to literature, to art. Being as they were both immortal beings they connected on a lot of stuff. They even laughed when Grell would comment on him reaping an artists soul. _

_"Beethoven! That man at the end put up a fight! He actually took his hearing horn and started to hit me over the head with it screaming something along the lines of 'DIE RED BEAST'!" That story sent the two of them in a fit of laughter. _

_Things died down a little when Sebastian laid his head on Grells' lap. He closed his eyes and lost himself in Grell winding his fingers through his hair. It was soothing. The reaper's presence was devoid of that hyper energy, which gave Sebastian a thought if Grell only behaved like that to hold up some kind of image? Maybe, but he had to admit, this was a welcome change. _

_"Sebastian?" The demon opened his eyes and was greeted by bright red hair and green eyes shining down at him. "You got so quiet I thought you had fallen asleep," Grell said with a small laugh. Sebastian just smiled and nuzzled into Grell's stomach. Grell smiled softly and ran his fingers through the demons hair that was splayed over his lap. _

_"I was just thinking…do you want to do this again sometime?" Sebastian asked. "If I can get away again, I would like to take you out to dinner." Grell gave a gigantic grin, and nodded enthusiastically. _

_"Oh Sebby! I would love to go out to dinner with you!" he said happily. Sebastian chuckled and reached up twirling a lock of red hair in his fingers. Maybe…just maybe this would be able to work out. A demon and a reaper, maybe it could be possible._

William growled as he watched the memory from Grell's cinematic record and put the soul back in the jar. So that's how it all started. That's how that demon stole Grell's heart. Putting the jar in front of him on his desk William watched it frantically hit the side of it trying to escape. Even when he's just a soul, Grell still puts up a fight, his soul was flashing red of different shades.

"Ever desperate to return to your beloved demon. Well, I'm afraid we just can't let that happen Grell. It's like that note I gave him, if I can't have you. No one can, you're mine Grell Sutcliffe. Maybe not in heart and body, but your soul is mine!" he growled to the jar causing it to struggle even more.

William picked up the jar and got up putting it in a oak box. He locked it securely and put a few enchantments on it. He stared at the box for a moment hearing the clinking of glass on the inside of it. He'll tire, he thought. Then he left for the night. He had to go see a man about a soul.

Inside the little jar the little orb of Grell's soul simmered down a little bit. Realizing he was alone and he wasn't going to get out so easily he would try to rest. The red hue of his soul died down to a deep blue as he thought about the events.

_'Oh Sebby…'_the soul seemed to hum.

Souls, the very essence of life in any living being. The very core of the mind and body. When it is taken, the body dies, but the soul still lives. The personality of the person is held within their soul, and their moods are also reflected from it.

Blue-Sorrow  
Red- Anger  
Pink- Love  
Green- Neutrality  
Black- Death  
White- Happiness  
Purple- Passion

A soft white glow came from Grell's soul as he thought about his beloved Sebastian and he settled at the bottom of the jar. He would lose himself in his memories. Even if only for a short while when William would come and get him again.

Meanwhile, a certain demon was hopping rooftop to rooftop keeping his ears and eyes open for any reapers that would be on the prowl tonight. Stopping at the top of a church steeple he looked around the area diligently. The whole of London seemed to be quieter. Then again it didn't have Grell hopping from place to place laughing like a maniac with his chainsaw. Sebastian smiled fondly at that thought. How many times had he come out here searching for Grell only to find him trying reap something so small an insignificant...like that poor squirrel.

_Sebastian would admit, this was quite amusing from where he was standing underneath a large oak tree. Grell, thanks to William had been forced once again to give up his precious death-sythe that apparently needed to be down graded to be a proper sythe. So in the mean time Grell was given some scissors, yet again. And he at present time was trying to reap...a squirrel...a bloody squirrel. _

_"Darling," Sebastian started trying to get his lovers' attention. "Surely you must be joking? Whatever did that poor defenseless squirrel do to you to bring upon your wrath?" he asked leaning against the tree. Grell simply growled and looked down at his demon mate and Sebastian instantly saw the problem... _

_The squirrel stole Grell's glasses. _

_"I'm going to reap it's little soul Sebastian! Don't you try to stop me! The rodent is going to die tonight if I don't get those back!" He snarled and turned back to look at the squirrel who was sitting on the edge of the branch holding his glasses in it's grubby little paws. Grell growled again low in his throat as he scootched himself forward on the branch. Sebastian only pinched the bridge of his nose and watched in mild amusement when Grell got within arms reach of the squirrel the critter looked at him and scurried off to another tree. Grell huffed in frustration and then he heard a groan from the branch underneath him."Uh-oh."_

_SNAP_

_A yelp left Grells' lips as he fell from the branch. Waiting to hit the hard ground he opened his eyes and looked at the bleary figure that was his mate. The demon smiled at the reaper and set him down gently. Grell's hands slid down Sebastian's chest as he was set down and he looked at his lover with a toothy grin. _

_"You know," Sebastian reached up and twirled a lock of ruby hair around his fingers. "You're eyes are very beautiful when not covered by those glasses..." Grell blushed softly and turned away blushing. _

_"Oh Bassy!" He giggled. "You certainly know what to say to a lady to make her blush! However, as much as I hate to disappoint you my love, I can't see anything without my glasses," he said turning back to his mate. Sebastian chuckled and tucked Grell's hair behind his ear. _

_"Then allow me to retrieve them for you. I have a way with animals that doesn't involve trying to reap them," he said and pressed his lips against Grell's forehead. In a flash he was gone. Two seconds later he returned with the wiggling squirrel in his hand by it's tail. Grell laughed at the angry chirping and he retrieved his precious glasses putting them back on. _

_Sebastian dropped the squirrel and watched it scamper away. He laughed and rolled his eyes to the sky and looked back at his lover just in time for the crimson reaper to launch himself into his arms. _

_"Bassy my hero!" he cried happily into Sebastian's shoulder. The demon just smiled with him wrapping his arms around the reaper and buried his face into Grell's hair. Yes...as long as he loved Grell...he would always be his hero. _

Sebastian sighed softly leaning against the steeple. _Some hero..._ He couldn't even protect Grell in a time where he needed him. He couldn't even be there when Grell took his last breath. He probably died, scared, alone, wondering where Sebastian was. The demon shook his head softly and sighed, no time for brooding. Now was a time to find information about where William and hopefully to the location of Grell's soul. A yell brought Sebastian from his thoughts and he looked down to see a man running away from a reaper. A very specific blonde reaper. Ronald. If he remembered correctly, he and Grell got along just fine.

Jumping down he followed them down an alley where he watched Ronald reap the poor man of his soul and looked at the blood splattering to the ground. Ronald sighed boredom evident and turned around to come face to chest with Sebastian. The reaper looked at the demon for a moment and smiled. He knew of Grell and Sebastian's relationship since they started seeing each other. Grell had come back from dates with the demon and he always looked so happy.

"Sebastian!" he said happily. "How are you?" he asked. Sebastian looked down at him almost oddly. The boy, although normally pretty happy seemed almost too happy to see him. The other reapers that have seen him since the incident have always gave him pitying looks, or death glares. The only reason he could think of why Ronald is so happy is either, A: He's in denial, B: He doesn't know, or C: He and William were working together. Unlikely but still it could be possible.

"I could be better I suppose, maybe you could help cheer me up," Sebastian said giving a small smile. Ronald smiled widely and nodded.

"If I can be of any assistance for you all you need do is ask!"

"You wouldn't happen to know where William is? You see he has something that belongs to me, I do want it back," he said. He might as well skip the details. If Ronald didn't know it was best not to tell him at the moment. I'm sure the other reapers will tell him in due time. The blonde hummed a little in his throat and closed his eyes trying to think.

"You know...I don't know...Willy comes and goes as he pleases. However, he's been acting odd since yesterday. He had double over time because I couldn't make it. And he never once grumbled or said anything negative about it or called on Grell. That's just odd if you ask me..." he said. "I've been seeing him go to the library a lot though, spends hours on end in a private room just reading. Some people even hear him talking to himself. What weirdo right?" the reaper said with a laugh. Sebastian's eyes darkened slightly and he turned and walked away. Ronald's voice falling into the background.

XxXx

William looked up at the black door of an old condemned building. It hadn't been used in over a century and no one wanted to restore the property, so it made the perfect place to hold this meeting. Opening the door with ease stepping inside the building. The door behind him shut with a loud slam, then blue flames built up around the room.

"You have made progress?" a voice hissed. William bowed his head down when a shadow came out into the center of the room.

"I have my lady...I have Grell's soul in my possession, and I have no doubt Sebastian will be pursuing him as we speak," William spoke standing up straight. "Everything is going as you planned." A low chuckled echoed around the room, red eyes glowing in delight.

"Excellet job, Mr. Spears. Perhaps hiring you was the best choice. We shall proceed with the second stage, be sure that it is done tonight. I'm going to pay my dear Sebastian a visit," she said. William bowed his head again.

"As you say, my lady Lucifer."

_**Annnnd DONE! Next Time on One Hell of a Lover**_

_**"Oh Sebastian, you didn't honestly think I would let you get away with this did you? Mating with a reaper, of all the disgusting creatures in the world. No matter once the deal is finished we can put this business behind us."**_

_**"I'm sorry Grell, but I had no choice...understand I didn't want to do this...but you gave me no other option allowing yourself to fall in love and become a mate to that demon trash. Good bye, my beloved Crimson Angel."**_


End file.
